Episode 6054 (20th June 2005)
Plot Shelley tells Charlie that she can't face people. He's disgusted with her. Roy continues to experiment in the café, all the time with the door, which gets on Hayley's nerves. Tracy and Steve ask Roy to write a letter requesting that his name be removed from Amy's birth certificate but Roy refuses which baffles Hayley. Bev asks Liz to stay with her in the bar. Lloyd agrees to give Claire cab-driving lessons in return for dirt on Dev. Sarah takes Scooter to casualty when he cuts himself on a rusty nail. Gail's cross that Sarah used one of her best napkins as a bandage. Blanche and Lena Thistlewood surf the internet for hip replacements. Blanche decides she'll get it done in Poland. Shelley can't bring herself to leave her room. Dev tells Lloyd he's hoping for a boy. Roy tells Steve and Tracy that he refuses to tell the letter. Deirdre is exasperated when Blanche decides to fund her hip with a loan from Quickfastloan.com. Shelley enters the bar. To Bev's dismay, Shelley tells her to get out as she's barred. Charlie's proud of her, but Shelley's near breaking point. He insists they go out to celebrate. Lloyd enjoys passes on what Dev said to Sunita. Charlie takes Shelley out for dinner but she's nervous. Steve loses temper with Roy, pointing out that Amy's his daughter and he just wants to be a father to her. Charlie takes a call and tells Shelley to give the order but it's too much for her. She suffers a major panic attack and runs from the restaurant. Hayley can't get Roy to tell her why he won't take his name off the certificate. Sunita's furious that Dev only wants a son and storms out of the Corner Shop in tears. Bev sees Shelley running towards the pub looking scared. She assumes Charlie's been threatening her. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Lloyd - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Scooter - Sushil Chudasama *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Lena Thistlewood - Maria Charles *Waiter - Thomas Lappin Places *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rovers Return Inn - Public, front bedroom and landing *Corner Shop *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Clock Restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley is terrified of facing Bev as Charlie orders her to evict her mother from the pub; and Dev and Sunita are at loggerheads thanks to some winding up from taxi driver Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,900,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2005 episodes